


Treasure the Moments by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mssion away from SG-1 that goes badly wrong leaves Daniel with a choice: run away from his feelings or confront them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure the Moments by babs

"And finally..." Sam Carter's summation of her latest tweaks in the computer program was interrupted by the strident sounds of the klaxons.

"Unscheduled Gate activation," a voice intoned from the intercom.

General Hammond was on his feet and moving towards the control room with Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter and Teal'c close on his heels.

"Saved by the bell." Jack gave a grim smile to Carter.

"Yes, sir." She bit at her lower lip as they entered the control room.

"Who is it, Lieutenant?" Hammond asked the woman sitting at the computer screen.

"SG-9, sir," the young lieutenant answered, her eyes never leaving the information on the monitor.

The three members of SG-1 exchanged a swift glance.

"Sir?" Carter breathed.

"He's okay," Jack said sharply. "Daniel's okay." Jack dared her to think otherwise, even though his heart was beating triple time. 'He's okay,' he reminded himself. It was probably nothing; most likely the weather was interfering with SG-9's ability to do their surveys. After all, they were only coming back a few hours ahead of schedule.

"Yes, sir." Carter took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She looked up at Teal'c who was watching the colonel with his usual inscrutable expression.

"I am sure that DanielJackson will return to us unharmed. O'Neill stated that this was a lactose beverage jog."

Carter couldn't hide her smile and mouthed a 'thank you' to Teal'c.

"Milk run, Teal'c," Jack corrected without taking his eyes from the view. "Milk run. And damn right he's unharmed, because if he's not..."

The wormhole opened and four figures came stumbling through, and one man being carried on a stretcher.

SG-1 was on its way down the stairs to the Gate room in a fraction of a second, barely aware of Hammond following at only a slightly less breakneck pace.

Jack ran towards the men on the ramp, his heart pounding in his ears at the sudden relief that Daniel wasn't the one being carried, that he was one of the ones doing the carrying.

Daniel was on his knees on the ramp, frantically doing CPR on the downed man. "Come on, Eddie. Breathe, dammit." Daniel's breath was coming in little gasps with the exertion of his task. "Come on!" Jack knelt on the ramp beside him, knowing Daniel's efforts were futile. No one survived having his head smashed in like that. Eddie Torrence's eyes were open but vacant, no flicker of life in them.

The other members of SG-9 were attempting to pull Daniel away from their teammate.

"Dr. Jackson?" Major Ngyuen was pushed away as he pulled on Daniel's shoulders. "He's dead."

"Please, Dr. Jackson," Lieutenant Brent pleaded, her face awash in tears. "Stop it, stop it." Her voice was rising in pitch on her way to near hysteria.

"He's fucking dead, Jackson." That was O'Ryan, his voice loud and angry. "Let him the hell alone." He lunged towards Daniel, only to be held back by two SFs. He collapsed into their arms, harsh grating sobs escaping him.

Jack looked up as the medical team came sweeping through the doors. "Daniel, Doc's here. You can relax."

"Let us do our job, Daniel," Dr. Fraiser said softly as two medics gently but firmly moved Daniel out of the way. She looked at Jack and shook her head as she took in the extent of the injury.

Daniel rocked back on his heels as the medics prepared to lift the dead man to the gurney.

"Take care of him, Janet." Daniel looked up at her. "He's supposed to get married next Friday," he added as an afterthought.

Doctor Fraiser nodded. "I will, Daniel. I'll be waiting for the rest of you in the infirmary." She followed the gurney, speaking quietly to the medics.

"The rest of us are fine, General Hammond." Ngyuen stood up straight, his voice devoid of emotion. "Not even a scratch."

"Debrief in one hour, Major," General Hammond nodded. "And I'm sorry. Torrence was a good man."

"Yes, sir," Ngyuen returned curtly. Lieutenant Brent had moved closer to him, little sobs escaping her control, the only sound in the now silent Gate Room.

Jack motioned for Carter and Teal'c to follow them to the infirmary after a quick understanding glance at General Hammond.

Jack watched Daniel curl his hand into a fist and pound it repeatedly into the ramp.

"Stop, Daniel." He caught the fist before Daniel could do damage to his hand.

Daniel looked at him for the first time since returning through the Gate, his blue eyes wide with shock. Jack pushed at Daniel's fingers, slowly forcing the fist open. Daniel stared at his own hands, at Jack's fingers pushing against his, as if he'd never seen such an amazing sight.

"Daniel?" Jack closed his fingers over Daniel's now open ones and gave a little shake. "You with me here?"

"Huh?" Daniel continued staring at their hands; minute shivers beginning to course through him.

"C'mon. Upsy, daisy." Jack guided a hand under Daniel's elbow, helping him to stand. "We're just gonna take a little trip to the infirmary and let Doc give you a look see."

"I'm cold." Daniel's teeth were starting to chatter. "Is the heat off or something?"

Jack wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Just reaction, Daniel. It's normal."

"Eddie's dead, isn't he?" Daniel whispered as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, he is, Daniel." Jack guided Daniel into the elevator. "I'm sorry."

Daniel stared at his hands once more, clenching them into fists again. "I should have gotten to him sooner."

"Daniel?" Jack tugged on Daniel's arm as the doors of the elevator opened. "There was nothing you could have done. There was no way he could have survived a head injury like that."

"Who's going to tell Theresa?" Daniel asked Jack. "Somebody needs to tell Theresa. I'll have to call her. Do you think Janet will let me use her phone?"

Jack didn't know exactly who Theresa was, but it didn't take a genius to guess it was Torrence's fiancée. "General Hammond will take care of it, Daniel. You don't need to worry about it."

"Sit." Jack motioned to a bed and Daniel sat down obediently, for once evidently glad to have someone to tell him exactly what to do. Jack grabbed a blanket off another bed and wrapped it around Daniel, guiding his friend's hand to grip it closed.

Jack spied Teal'c and Carter standing four beds away talking to Ngyuen, the major's subordinates lying curled on the beds to either side.

"Daniel?" Jack waited until blue eyes focused on his face before continuing. "I'm going to be right over there." He nodded in approval as Daniel's gaze followed his pointing finger. "That okay with you?"

Daniel nodded. "Fine, Jack. I'm not hurt, you know. Just cold." He gave a shiver and held the blanket tighter before closing his eyes.

"I know." Jack raised his hand, the need to touch Daniel nearly overwhelming, the need to know that Daniel was safe making his breath come faster. He clenched his outstretched hand into a fist and let it fall uselessly to his side.

There wasn't an exact moment that could pinpoint the moment Jack that he was irrevocably in love with Daniel. He just knew that he was and that he would never lay that burden on the other man's shoulders, for Daniel had borne more than enough sorrow. There was no way in hell Jack was going to put his best friend in the position of feeling that if he didn't return Jack's feelings their friendship would be at an end. If all Jack could have from Daniel was friendship that had to be enough. It just had to be.

He couldn't resist the need to touch for his own reassurance and reached out to ruffle Daniel's hair. The clicking of Doctor Fraiser's heels alerted him and he pulled his hand back as Daniel opened his eyes once more. Jack looked down at the doctor and smiled.

"Looks like Daniel doesn't have so much as a scratch, Doc." Jack's light tone brought a slight smile to Daniel's face.

"Then this shouldn't take too long, Colonel." Janet was already busy pulling her penlight out of her pocket.

Jack noticed Daniel already squinting in anticipation of the light assaulting his eyes.

"I'll be right over there, Danny," Jack bent to whisper in Daniel's ear before straightening and giving him a pat on the shoulder. He could hear Daniel answering Janet's questions in a tired but steady voice as Jack made his way over to the rest of his team and the surviving members of SG-9.

"It happened on the way back to the Stargate, sir," Carter filled Jack in, quietly. "They were walking along a switchback trail and there was a small rock slide. Daniel was with him, sir. He saw it." Jack couldn't help but notice Carter's glance shifting to the far end of the infirmary where Daniel sat hunched in his blanket answering Doc Fraiser's questions.

Jack nodded. There'd be time for the nitty-gritty details later, but he knew Daniel, and the colonel's imagination had no difficulty providing the pictures of Eddie Torrence slipping over the side, a desperate Daniel trying to reach him and failing in the attempt, a frantic Daniel scrambling down a cliff or mountainside or whatever the hell it had been, heedless of his own safety, his only objective to get to the injured man and do whatever he could to save his life.

"Doctor Jackson kept doing CPR. We couldn't convince him that it was useless. Eddie was dead before we ever got to him," Ngyuen took over, rubbing a hand over his face. "We only got him moving because we told him that we needed to get Eddie back here before it got dark." He looked at his watch. "I need to get cleaned up before the debriefing."

Jack nodded in understanding. Ngyuen was hanging on by a thread; Brent and O'Ryan were in worse shape, the whole team in a sort of dazed shock. He flashed back to those horrible moments when Carter, Teal'c and he had returned from Nem's planet minus Daniel. He could remember sitting in the infirmary, huddled in a blanket, hearing Carter's hiccups much as he was hearing Brent's now. A quick glance at Carter and Teal'c told him they were experiencing the same visions.

"I'm sorry, Martin." He offered his hand and Ngyuen shook it solemnly. "Torrence was a good soldier."

"Thank you, sir." Ngyuen turned back to his teammates and Jack motioned for Teal'c and Carter to follow him, to allow SG-9 to grieve together as a family.

"How's Daniel, Doc?" Jack asked as he approached Janet who looked up at him with a smile.

"Not a scratch, Colonel," she reported before turning back to face Daniel. "You check out fine, Daniel. You'll probably want to take a shower before the debriefing," motioning at his muddied clothes.

"Yeah." Daniel picked at a spot of drying mud. "Thank you." He stood as if uncertain of what to do next.

"C'mon, buddy." Jack gave a light slap to Daniel's shoulders. "If you hurry, you can get some food too."  


* * *

"Sir, I don't know if SG-1 should go on our scheduled mission." Jack waited until the surviving members of SG-9 left the briefing room before addressing General Hammond.

"Jack," Daniel raised a hand before General Hammond could reply, "we've promised the T'Shoans that we would send representatives to their new queen's coronation and wedding. Recognizing the importance that the T'Shoans place on such rituals, it would be considered very rude if we didn't show up. It could damage our chances of signing any treaties with them."

"Doctor Jackson is right, Colonel," General Hammond nodded to Daniel. "Can you give me any reasons why I shouldn't send you?"

Jack studied his pen a moment before speaking. "Sir, Daniel has just experienced a traum..."

"God, Jack." Daniel swiveled in his chair, facing Jack angrily. "Doctor Fraiser said I'm fine. I say I'm fine. I did my best to save Eddie but I don't have any delusions that I'm somehow responsible for his death. I *know* it was an accident."

Jack studied him a moment. Daniel's breathing was heavy with his indignation, his blue eyes sparking with anger. This mission was important to Daniel; Jack knew that. But he also wasn't willing to take someone who wasn't one hundred percent along on a mission. The shower and the hot food Jack had placed in front of Daniel seemed to have taken care of the confusion that Daniel had exhibited earlier. Maybe Daniel was right, maybe he'd accepted that Eddie Torrence's death was a horrible, tragic accident and that there was nothing more he could have done."

"Jack," Daniel took a deep breath, "I *need* this."

"And I *need* you to be one hundred percent on this mission, Daniel. I need that guarantee."

"When have I *ever* given less, Jack?" Daniel bit out the words, his eyes meeting Jack's, his shoulders rigid. "Ever?"

Jack held Daniel's gaze a moment longer, assessing, and then giving a curt nod before turning back to General Hammond. "No sir, I can't give you any reasons."

General Hammond nodded and smiled at them. "SG-1, you have a go at 0300 hours on Tuesday. Until then, you're on leave."

Jack followed Daniel from the briefing room, lengthening his stride to keep up with Daniel's brisk pace.

"Daniel," Jack stood by him at the elevator, "you know, I..."

"No, Jack, I don't know," Daniel rubbed at his forehead, pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know anymore. What was that about in there anyway? I don't need protecting, Jack. Don't insinuate ever again that I would go on a mission knowing I was unable to give you less than my best." Daniel looked down pointedly at Jack's hand on his arm when the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you at 0300 on Tuesday."

Jack hit the wall beside the doors as Daniel entered the elevator.

"Peachy, O'Neill, just peachy," Jack muttered.

Daniel forced his breathing to slow as he pulled out of the parking lot on base, his hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly they began to cramp. He stretched his fingers and tried to concentrate on the road instead of his anger. It was a losing battle.

How dare Jack treat him like that before General Hammond? As if he were a coddled child unable to handle any of life's blows. Did Jack think he was that weak, that helpless? That he couldn't cope with life? He'd been taking care of himself since he was eight years old.

It wasn't that most of his foster parents hadn't cared. They had. But Daniel learned that it was far easier to leave when he didn't let himself become too attached. Reaching out and caring had blown up in his face every time he risked it. That one blissful year with Sha're on Abydos shattered when he'd taken Jack and the others to the cartouche room, his soul ripped apart when Teal'c fired that shot. There was Nick deciding to stay on another planet rather than Earth with his grandson. Rothman dying a senseless death because Daniel had selfishly wanted him to join the SGC. Professor Jordan dead, Sarah Gardner taken over by a Goa'uld.

'I'm a smart man,' Daniel told himself. 'I get the message the universe is sending me.'

He punched the button to his CD player, Puccini's La Boheme filling his car, a left over from a trip to Denver he and Jack had taken three weeks ago. He pushed the eject button, knowing with a part of his brain that he wasn't being wholly rational.

He could handle it, damn it. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen other people die before. He'd known Eddie Torrence for less than a week. Didn't really know the boy at all other than the stories Eddie had regaled them with in the evenings around the campfire. It wasn't like he had any emotional investment in a relationship with Torrence.

Daniel's headache worsened as he clenched his jaw even tighter. He was *not* going to remember it, was *not* going to think of the face that had suddenly transposed itself on Eddie's after the accident on the planet.

Damn. Daniel looked down at his shaking hands and turned into the parking lot of the small strip mall he was passing. He put his head down onto the steering wheel as soon as he found a parking space, forcing his breathing to slow, willing his hands to stop shaking, and prayed that no one he knew noticed his car in the lot. All he needed was for Janet Fraiser to get a report that he was sitting in a parking lot nearly falling apart and his ass would be back in the infirmary so quick he wouldn't have a chance to protest.

"Hey!" A tap on his window had Daniel straightening in alarm. "Hey, mister, you all right? You need us to call, like 911, or something?" He looked out at a group of teens, complete with pink and blue hair and multiple piercings.

Daniel gave them a weak smile. "No, no I'm fine," he called through the window. "Thank you."

The teens gave him a dubious look and then shrugged their shoulders. "Whatever," and then stepped back as Daniel shifted the car back into gear.

He was going home, taking off his clothes and sleeping for two days. That would take him all the way up to the mission. Surely he'd have regained his equilibrium by then. Be able to be around Jack and continue to be his friend, knowing there could never be anything more, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

The sky was getting darker, the heat of the late afternoon nearly oppressive. It looked like Colorado Springs was in for a hell of a thunderstorm.

Daniel pushed the blinking button on his answering machine as he passed it.

"Hey, Daniel," it was Jack, probably calling from his cell phone, "it's me. Give me a call when you get this message. It's 1630 hours. Bye."

He threw his briefcase on the sofa and moved to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the refrigerator, holding it against his forehead without making an effort to open it, his headache in full fury now.

The phone rang again and Daniel ignored it, letting the answering machine get it.

"-niel, you okay? Colonel O'Neill was worried about you. I think you...look Daniel, this isn't the best way to do this. Give me a call when you get in." Sam hung up on the other end.

He found the energy to open the water bottle, popped two aspirin into his mouth and drained the bottle without stopping.

The phone rang again as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Daniel?" Jack again. "You home yet? Probably not. You're not still pissed off about that whole thing earlier? You know, look... just give me a call when you get in."

Daniel moved into his bedroom, pulling off his T-shirt and letting it lie in heap on the floor. His chinos were next and he stood in the middle of the room unsure for a moment of what to do next. He looked at his bed longingly, but his mind was racing, images of the day coming too fast for him to purge them. He could feel his muscles stretched tight with tension. Any attempt to sleep was going to have him tossing and turning uselessly.

Daniel yanked open a drawer and pulled out a pair of running shorts and a clean T-shirt. He stretched out on the floor to pull out an old pair of running shoes that were nearly under the middle of the bed.

He knew that most of the people at the SGC thought he was a scholar who didn't have an athletic bone in his body. He did most of his workouts on base, usually running on a treadmill. He did complain about it most of the time. But people didn't realize it wasn't because he hated running. He hated it because it was boring; running without purpose, running without getting anywhere, running with no surprises.

He gave a glance out the window as he headed towards his door. Yep, definite thunderstorm on the way, but he figured he could get a good hour's run in before the storm hit.

His breathing was coming hard; sweat plastered his hair to his head, and all that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was the feel of the wind hitting his face; the little shocks as his feet pounded the pavement, regaining his balance, his control over his life. Daniel never even noticed the low rumble of thunder or the first fat raindrops hitting his head as he ran into the night.

Jack looked up from lighting the fire in the fireplace. A thudding noise sounded at his front door.

What on Earth? He wondered if it was one of Mrs. Keating's overweight cats trying to escape the storm. Duchess had found her way into his house more than once when it rained.

No, that was definitely not a cat thud. Even twenty pound Duchess couldn't make quite that loud a noise. He hoped no tree branches were coming down.

He looked through the peephole and yanked open the door.

"Daniel?" Jack grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into the warmth of the house.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel stood shivering and dripping in his shorts and T-shirt.

"What the hell are you doing out on a night like this? Where's your car? Why are you so wet?" Jack pulled Daniel along beside him, snatching up the afghan from the sofa and throwing it over Daniel's shoulders.

"I was r-r-running." Daniel was starting to shiver more violently. He sneezed once, twice, and then pulled away from Jack, wrapping the afghan more tightly around his body. "And in case you didn't notice, it happens to be r-r-raining."

Jack couldn't keep back a smile. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that, Daniel. Here," he opened the bathroom door, "wait here. I'll grab you some clothes. Get out of those." He motioned to Daniel's shorts.

Jack pulled out an old pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt from his dresser drawer and knocked once on the bathroom door before entering.

"Here," he dumped the clothes on the counter and pulled out a couple of towels when he saw Daniel had made no effort to do so.

Daniel was still standing motionless in the middle of the floor, dripping. The afghan had fallen to the floor and Daniel had wrapped his arms around his middle.

Jack sighed at the posture. Daniel was going to pull his 'I'm fine' routine, he just knew it.

"Daniel?" Jack nudged him and placed a towel in his hands. "Dry. C'mon, you're dripping."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Daniel began rubbing his hair vigorously. "Sorry about this, Jack." He stopped to motion at the floor.

"It's just water. It dries." Jack sat down on the toilet seat. "Here." He tossed another towel to Daniel when it appeared the one he was using was getting too wet to do any good.

Daniel started to pull off his T-shirt and then turned to face Jack. "Um, Jack," he motioned down at his body, "I'm a big boy. I can manage to get myself into some dry clothes."

"Oh yeah." Jack stood hurriedly. "I'll go put on a pot of coffee."

Daniel nodded. "Jack?"

Jack turned at the door, "Yeah, Daniel?"

"Just... you know; thanks." Daniel made a broad gesture taking in the towels, the clothes.

"My pleasure, Daniel." Jack smiled and closed the door. He stood against the door a moment longer, listening to the small sounds of pleasure Daniel made as he got out of wet clothes and started drying off.

Jack pushed himself away as he felt his groin tighten. He stomped to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot to fill it with water.

"Damn," Jack swore as the lights flickered once and then went out.

He opened the junk drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Guess Daniel wasn't getting that coffee after all, although knowing Daniel, he could probably just give the guy a spoon and the coffee canister.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Sit tight, Daniel. I've got a flashlight," he called back.

The flashlight beam bounced off Daniel's glasses as Jack ran up the few steps towards the bathroom.

"We can sit in the living room. I have a fire going," Jack explained as he led the way. "Sorry about the coffee though."

"It's fine." Daniel smiled and let out a sigh as he sank down onto Jack's couch.

Jack stirred the fire, unsure of what to say. He glanced back at Daniel who had his head tilted onto the back cushions.

"So, Daniel? What possessed you to go running in a thunderstorm?"

The change was electric. Daniel stiffened, his head coming up in an instant.

"I needed to go for a run. It wasn't raining when I started."

Jack watched as Daniel stood and began pacing.

"I'm going to call a cab." Daniel reached for Jack's phone and then let out an uncharacteristic curse when he realized the power was off.

"Sit down, Daniel." Jack stood and took a step towards him, not liking the look on Daniel's face. He feared that Daniel had reached the edge and was ready to fall. God knew with his Special Ops background he could certainly recognize the signs.

"Don't tell me what to do." Daniel snapped. "And stop treating me as if I'm a child. I'm fine."

"Never said you weren't," Jack replied evenly.

Daniel resumed his pacing, his hands tucked securely under his arms in his all too familiar self hugging posture. "I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to convince of that, Daniel?"

Daniel stopped and stared at Jack, his mouth hanging open an instant before he started walking towards the front door.

"I think I'd better go home, Jack." Daniel's voice was clipped and brittle, ready to crack.

"Running isn't going to get it out of your head, Daniel." Jack followed him. There was absolutely no way he was going to let Daniel out in the storm again. He'd drive the man home if he insisted but Daniel, whether he knew it or not, was not going to be left alone.

Though Daniel yanked open the door, Jack pushed it shut before he could put one foot outside.

"No," Jack said. "No running."

"You don't understand," Daniel insisted. He was nearly pressed against the door. "Don't do this, Jack. Don't." Daniel nearly spit the words out. "I've got to get out of here."

Jack took a step back confused by Daniel's anger. "Daniel?"

"Don't, Jack. Can't you see? Everyone I've cared about is dead or gone." Daniel made no move to open the door again, just stood, leaning his forehead against the wood. "I can't lose you too. I love you." Daniel turned as those words came out, his face pale and his expression horrified by his admission.

"You love me?" Jack was sure he sounded just like a young teenager hearing those words for the first time. "Oh my God."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'd really better go." Daniel hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out, never wanted to run the risk of ruining our friendship."

"No, no. Daniel, don't go." Jack took Daniel's hand in his, pulling him away from the door back towards the fire. He felt the hesitation in Daniel's steps. He started to chuckle.

"Jack?" Daniel looked up at him as Jack pushed him down to the sofa. "Look, just don't tell the others. Please."

Jack sat on the coffee table leaning forwards to take Daniel's face between his hands. "I'm not laughing at you, Daniel. Believe me, I'm not laughing at you. God, I've been such an ass."

Daniel had a puzzled frown on his face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to tell *you* that, Daniel?"

"What? That you're an ass?" Daniel was beginning to give the faintest of smiles. "Or that you love me?"

"I love you, you idiot." Jack grinned. "When the Gate opened earlier today, all I could think was thank God it wasn't you."

Daniel placed his hands over Jack's, pulling them away from his face. He ducked his head. "It was you, Jack. When I went down that cliff after Eddie and I saw him there, for a moment, it was your face I saw. And all I could think was he'll never know because I've been such a coward."

It was Jack's turn to be confused. "Coward? You?"

"I was running to forget, Jack. Try to get that image out of my head. I was just going to do a couple of laps around the park, but somehow I wound up here. I thought I was running away."

"You can't, Daniel."

Daniel gave a little laugh. "Guess I couldn't. Guess I ran *to* instead of *from*. We've both been idiots." He scooted closer to the edge of the cushions reaching out to Jack.

Jack leaned forward, meeting Daniel halfway. Daniel tasted of rain and sweat and incredible sweetness. Jack tugged at him, pulling him towards the floor, pushing the coffee table out of the way.

"You sure you're okay with this, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't answer in words. His hands slipped under Jack's shirt, pushing it up while pulling him down. Jack nearly tangled his arms in the sleeves in his frantic need to get it off. Daniel's skin was warm under Jack's fingers and Jack stopped as Daniel jerked under his touch.

"Did I hurt you?" He opened his eyes to look down into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel shook his head and squirmed slightly beneath Jack's weight. "No, ticklish there."

"Where?" Jack ran his fingers lightly over Daniel's ribs once again, smiling when he found the spot. "Guess it's right there, huh?"

"Yeah, uh..." Daniel pushed Jack away and sat up. "Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Jack got to his feet, stunned by what seemed liked Daniel's sudden about face.

"No, no, no." Daniel scrambled to his feet and taking Jack's hand. "Not this," he motioned between them. "This," and pointed to the floor. "How much do you think your old knees and back could take?"

Jack let out a gust of breath, "I don't know. But I'm ready, willing and able."

Daniel headed towards Jack's bedroom, letting out a curse in a language Jack didn't even know as he stubbed his toe on the stairs.

Jack followed unprepared for Daniel almost tackling him and pushing him down onto the bed. He obligingly lifted his hips as Daniel tugged at his sweatpants.

"I hope you have lube, Jack," Daniel muttered into Jack's chest between small bites to Jack's nipples.

"In the nightstand," Jack gasped as Daniel nipped him again. Daniel stretched out across Jack's chest, his weight solid, his skin warm taut silk against Jack's own.

"Got it." Daniel moved back to kiss Jack on the mouth once again, a slow kiss that moved from mouth to the side of Jack's jaw just before he swirled his tongue around Jack's ear. " Sure this is okay with you, Jack?"

Jack lifted into Daniel's hand. Those fingers that handled artifacts with such care were pretty damn good on caring for Jack. "Jesus, Daniel."

He could feel Daniel's smile against his neck as Daniel moved his kisses lower, one hand slipped underneath Jack, causing his lover to let out a groan as Daniel used first one, then two fingers to enter him. " Oh sweet Jesus, Daniel."

Daniel's breath was coming faster in little gasps interspersed with moans that were matching Jack's own.

"Do it, Danny. Do it." Jack clutched at the sheets as Daniel took in a deep breath, positioned himself, and entered him fully. His hips bucked in time with Daniel's movements. Jack let out a howl as Daniel hit his prostate, sparks dancing in his vision despite the lack of light in the room.

"I can't, I can't," Daniel was whispering in a low rough voice. "I can't hold it, Jack."

Warm fluid filled Jack pushing him over the edge, following his lover over the precipice. Daniel gave a shudder and rested all his weight on Jack heedless of the stickiness between them, his breath coming in the same harsh gasps that Jack had first heard when Daniel entered his home less than an hour before.

"Sweet," Jack whispered, raising his hands to stroke Daniel's hair. "Sweet."

"Thank you, Jack," Daniel said. He carefully separated from Jack, both men immediately missing the closeness of being so intimately connected until Daniel sprawled on the bed close beside him resting one arm across Jack's abdomen.

"You're thanking me? God, Daniel; that was incredible." Jack propped himself up on one elbow even though Daniel's face was only the dimmest outline.

"I swore I wasn't going to let it get to me, Jack. I swore I wouldn't. It just happened so fast and he was gone like that. All his dreams, all Theresa's dreams, gone in a moment."

"I know, Daniel." Jack lay back down, pulling Daniel into his arms.

"I didn't want to need anyone, Jack. Didn't want to risk love again."

"You can't go through life totally alone," Jack whispered into sweat dampened hair.

"I know. I figured that out while I was running." Daniel let out a little sigh. "I was outside for fifteen minutes before I even knocked on the door, and then I nearly..."

"You didn't, though, Daniel."

"No, I guess I didn't." Daniel yawned. "You know what?"

"Hmm..." Jack gave his own yawn in response, his hand on Daniel's hair making him as drowsy as it was making Daniel.

"All that mattered when I was running was the moment, Jack. That's all we have. Individual moments." Daniel turned onto his side, looking at Jack. "But Jack, don't think that this is just..you know...comfort sex or something."

"Daniel, I *know* you. You don't give your heart often but when you do, you give it forever." Jack smiled and pulled Daniel back down caressing Daniel's neck, feeling the little puffs as Daniel's breath hit his sweaty chest.

Daniel settled his head further into Jack's shoulder and let out another huge yawn before he began snoring softly.

Jack lay still, blinking up into the darkness. Daniel was right. Individual moments to store up like precious jewels. He smiled towards Daniel. The way it was going, he was going to have a treasure chest full in no time.

  



End file.
